Para Siempre
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Había cumplido su palabra de años atrás y había regresado para tomar a Ayame como su mujer. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo sabía.   KougaxAyame
1. Chapter 1

**Para Siempre**

_Había cumplido su palabra de años atrás y había regresado para tomar a Ayame como su mujer._

_Existían muchos mitos sobre la relación entre lobos, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a creer en solo uno de ellos…_

**Capítulo I**

Época de apareamiento. Aquella época nunca le había causado gran interés, es mas pasaba por completo desapercibida para él, pero ahora no. Solo tres semanas faltaban para aquella fecha y debía admitir que estaba ansioso y tenía cierta urgencia de que llegara.

Quizás todo se debía al hecho de estar emparejado. Un año atrás aun no había tomado a Ayame como su mujer, y no sentía la necesidad de aparearse con ninguna otra hembra. Es cierto que había sentido interés hacia Kagome, quien ya hacía más de año y medio que se había ido, pero realmente nunca llego a querer estar con ella de aquella manera.

En cambio ahora mantenía una intensa urgencia por aparearse. Aunque si bien es cierto, había hecho suya a Ayame una y otra vez, hasta ambos quedar extenuados, envueltos uno en los brazos del otro, y de aquello hace aproximadamente ocho meses, pero aquella era una urgencia diferente, algo que debía saciar cuanto antes.

Quisiera poder saber si todos los lobos machos luego de emparejarse sentían aquella necesidad, en esa época, y más aun deseaba saber si Ayame se sentía de igual manera.

Hace ya dos semanas que no la veía. Él, junto a Ginta y Hakkaku habían ido a explorar nuevas tierras en busca de sobrevivientes o nuevas tribus de lobos, y no se supone que regresarían hasta pasadas al menos cuatro semanas, aquello era lo que se había pactado, y a pesar de que anteriormente también había realizado aquellos viajes jamás había tenido tanta prisa por querer regresar y estar con su mujer. Estar así lo estaba desquiciando, era algo que desconocía y de cierta forma precisaba obtener.

Y pensar que cuando llego a la tribu de aquella pelirroja, hace ya año y medio, tan solo tenía la intención de cumplir con la promesa que había hecho años atrás, pero se topo con la sorpresa de que era ahora Ayame quien se negaba a aquello.

_- Lo siento Kouga, pero no puedo unirme contigo. No puedes ver esto como un simple compromiso de algo que se prometió hace mucho. Debes sentirlo y quererlo de verdad…_

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que dijo Ayame. Una sutil forma de rechazarlo y lastimar su ego. En un principio había tenido la intención de irse nuevamente, pero sabiendo que no tendría otro lugar al que partir, y no queriendo ser un nómada, con sus dos fieles compañeros, decidió quedarse.

Durante las semanas y meses que precedieron, fue bien recibido en la tribu, y tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse más a Ayame. Pudo notar como la joven loba se comportaba de manera muy cordial y amigable con cada miembro de la manada, y aunque ella lo negara o quizás no se diera cuenta mantenía a más de un lobo detrás de ella. En un principio aquello no le molesto en absoluto, pero acorde fueron pasando las semanas algo se fue formando en su interior, y al pronto tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que era. Había comenzado a sentir celos y envidia. Él quien siempre había sido seguro de sí mismo, y acostumbrado a mantener todo controlado, aquello le perturbaba.

Sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo, comenzó a mostrar aquellos celos hacia la joven, sin permitir que cualquier otro lobo se lo acercase demasiado. Estaba decidido a defender y proteger lo que pretendía como suyo.

No paso un año luego de que el llegara a la aldea de aquella tribu de lobos, cuando él y Ayame ya se habían unido, luego de que él le hubiese asegurado de que realmente quería aquello, tanto o más que ella misma.

Aun recordaba con claridad aquella primera vez cuando tomo a la pelirroja como su mujer. Había sido una experiencia desbordante, que no podría llegar a comparar con nada mas, tan solo con repetir aquello una y mil veces más.

_Luego de terminar con aquella ceremonia oficial, por fin se encontraba en su cueva a solas con la que sería su mujer, por todas las de la ley de los youkai. _

_Ya había anochecido, y la cueva era sutilmente iluminada por los rayos lunares, y las estrellas presentes en aquel enorme firmamento nocturno. No necesitaba más luz que aquella, podía apreciar fácilmente la silueta de Ayame frente a él y viceversa. _

_- Ayame –susurra su nombre, de una manera ronca y suave, casi arrastrando cada letra. Ella se estremeció al escuchar su voz de aquella forma, y cada vello de su piel se erizo de sobremanera- _

_- Kouga –dijo ella con voz ronroneante incitándolo aun más- ._

_Ambos dieron un paso al frente para separar los centímetros que los separaban, él se inclino sobre ella y la beso. Aquel no era como los besos que le había dado, suaves y cortos. Este estaba lleno de deseo, y se estaba prolongando cada segundo más. Sus lenguas danzaban una con la otra, mezclando sus sabores. Kouga comenzó a acariciar la cintura de ella, para luego ascender lentamente. Ella gimió y se separan para recobrar el aliento. _

_- ¿Estás segura de esto? –le pregunto al oído, mientras acariciaba su espalda, y de esa forma mantenerla más cerca de él- _

_Le pregunto aquello, pero en realidad ya conocía la respuesta, podía oler como ella emanaba aquel aroma que lo invitaba a tomarla y a poseerla, hasta saciarse de ella. _

_- Lo he esperado desde hace mucho –es la respuesta de ella, para luego colocarse de puntillas y unir sus labios con los de él- _

_Se desvistieron despacio, dándose la oportunidad de conocer cada uno el cuerpo del otro. El lamio desde el vientre de ella hasta el valle de sus senos, saboreando cada centímetro del cuerpo que deseaba poseer. Al haberse despojado de sus ropas Kouga sentó a Ayame a horcajadas sobre él, gruñendo al sentir aquel contacto tan íntimo. Antes de unirse a ella, lame su cuello, mientras Ayame hacia exactamente lo mismo en el suyo. _

_Coloco sus manos en la cadera de ella, la levanto solo un instante para luego dejarla caer lentamente, mientras se deslizaba en su interior. Gruño con furia y escucho un aullido por parte de Ayame, al mismo instante ambos dirigieron sus colmillos al cuello del otro, para dejar aquella marca que los reclamaba. _

_Permanecieron sin moverse segundos que les parecieron eternos, mientras se acostumbraban a aquella sensación de pertenencia. Al haber dejado aquella marca de posesión en sus cuellos, separaron sus rostros, aun manteniéndose unidos. _

_Kouga noto como las mejillas de Ayame se tornaron de un rojo carmesí, haciendo un juego perfecto con su cabello, que ahora mantenía pequeños hilos de plata al brillar con los rayos lunares. Se veía hermosa de aquella manera, exquisita, y solo de él. Estaba seguro de que la querría en su vida por siempre. _

_- Kouga –la escucho aullar su nombre, mientras ella comenzó a moverse sutilmente sobre él- _

_No pudo evitar gruñir entre excitado y desesperado. Los movimientos comenzaron a intensificarse al igual que la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Él mantuvo sus manos en la cadera de ella siendo quien la guiara, predominando en los movimientos. _

_El final de su ritual se acercaba, podía sentirlo tanto en su cuerpo como en el de su, ahora, mujer. Arremetió en ella con más arrebato, hasta sucumbir en un clímax apremiante que los envolvió a ambos. Juntos aullaron al ser invadidos por aquella tormentosa ola de placer._

_Se dejo caer hacia atrás, manteniendo a Ayame entre sus brazos. Sus respiraciones agitadas se recuperaron pronto. Y aquella noche permanecieron de aquella manera, uno en brazos del otro, impregnados de la esencia misma de su acto. _

Gruñe al rememorar aquello. Definitivamente la época de apareamiento ya estaba comenzando a afectarlo y aun no había llegado.

- Así que aquí estabas –escucha la voz de Ginta, haciéndolo voltear y encontrándose con sus dos compañeros-

- Tenemos un buen rato buscándote ¿Qué haces? –termina por preguntar ahora Hakkaku-

- Nada. Ya vámonos de aquí –lo dice un tanto incomodo. Se levanta y comienza a correr hacia la dirección que seguían. No tenía intención de hablar de sus necesidades básicas con ellos, además dudaba que alguno pudiese ayudarlo-

Estaba camino a verse con su abuelo como lo hacia todas las tardes después de ocuparse de algunas cosas en la aldea. Sabía que Kouga regresaría ya dentro de pocos días y aquello la mantenía ansiosa.

Aun le parece que fue hace poco cuando el ojiazul se apareció en la aldea dispuesto a tomarla como su mujer desde ese mismo instante, pero ella sutilmente le había rechazado. Por mucho que ella misma deseaba aquella unión más que otra cosa, debía estar segura de que él se emparejara con ella porque la quería de verdad, y no solo por el hecho de cumplir su promesa hecha bajo el arcoíris lunar.

Él tan solo poco después, ya había comenzado a seguirla y cortejarla, le ofrecía mimos y la sorprendía. Hasta que un día lo escucho de sus labios.

_- Te quiero. Quiero que seas mía y permanecer a tu lado. _

Aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar, él se las dijo. Se estremecía de tan solo recordarlo. Hace ya aproximadamente ocho meses desde que se habían emparejado, y aquel tiempo le había resultado maravilloso y perfecto. Después de todo estaba con quien había estado amando desde hace tanto tiempo atrás. Y todo resultaba mejor de lo que hubiese llegado a imaginar.

- Hola abuelo –saluda cariñosamente al lobo de tamaño colosal y de blanco pelaje, acercándose a él para sentarse a su lado-

Comenzaron a charlar cosas de lo que normalmente conversaban, y en ocasiones el anciano lobo narraba alguna de sus vivencias haciendo reír a la pelirroja. A Ayame le gustaba estar y hablar con su abuelo, luego de que sus padres muriesen siendo ella tan solo una cachorra se había mantenido muy unida a él. Podía hablar de cualquier tema con su abuelo, siempre que dudaba de algo le preguntaba a él, tenía su completa confianza.

Con Kouga había creado un vínculo parecido, aunque de diferente manera, ya que se relacionaba con el hecho de estar emparejados, cosa que los hacía estar más unidos en muchos aspectos.

- Ayame ¿sabes que falta poco para la época de apareamiento, no es así? –pregunta el anciano lobo, dejando a la joven pasmada-

- Si –responde simplemente. Claro que lo sabía, era por aquello que se encontraba un tanto inquieta-

- Entonces supongo que tu y Kouga tuvieron que hablar de ello en alguna ocasión. Como pareja alfa que son, tienen la responsabilidad de procrear, aun más que cualquier otra pareja.

Ciertamente no había hablado con Kouga sobre aquello. Pensó que podrían a llegar a tener más tiempo para ellos, antes de fomentar una familia. Es más aun no estaba segura de que el ojiazul estuviese al corriente de que desde el mismo momento en que se unieron él pasaba automáticamente a ser el macho alfa, debido a que su abuelo ya era demasiado mayor para seguir dominando la tribu.

- La verdad es que no hemos mencionado el tema –confiesa con un leve sonrojo-

- Mi dulce niña –dije con cariño el anciano- no es por querer apresurarte, y sé que esa es una decisión en la que solo pueden opinar tu y Kouga, pero yo ya estoy muy viejo y quisiera poder llegar a conocer a tu descendencia antes de partir de este mundo –lo dice con cierto dejo de añoranza en su voz-

- Oh, no digas eso abuelo. Tu veras crecer a los cachorros que tengamos –le asegura con una sonrisa. Al regresar Kouga debía hablar con él, no sabía si él querría una familia ahora. Era cierto que como pareja alfa tenían aquel deber, pero aun cuando ella estuviese de acuerdo y dispuesta a tener cachorros ahora, la decisión final la tomaba el macho dominante. Todo dependía de Kouga-

**Continuara…! **

**Hola, hola! Después de estar ausente por un buen tiempo he vuelto con una nueva historia, en esta ocasión decidí tomar a Kouga y Ayame ya que no he visto muchos fic de esta pareja =( **

**A aquellos que me ha venido leyendo desde hace tiempo.. Esta historia está relacionada con **_**"Mi mayor anhelo ¿no es el tuyo" **_**solo que ocurre antes de que Kagome regrese a la época Feudal… Si no han leído anteriormente no tienen de que preocuparse ya que las historias no se ``complementan´´ por así decirlo jejeje **

**Ahora me despido y debo decir que aunque es una historia corta (5 capítulos) espero les guste ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II **

Ya iban de regreso a las montañas del Este, y en tan solo pocos días llegarían. Faltaba menos de una semana para comenzar la época de apareamiento, y mientras más cerca estuviese mas ansioso se sentía.

Se detiene súbitamente al captar un aroma que no conocía pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Lobos.

- ¡Ayuda! -se escucha aquel grito a los lejos. Inmediatamente comienza a correr hacia aquella dirección, siendo seguido por Ginta y Hakkaku-

Luego de recorrer una distancia razonable puede ver a un cachorro lobo quien se encontraba huyendo. Alza la vista y solo unos cuantos metros detrás del cachorro estaba un demonio oso de tamaño colosal. En menos de un instante se interpone entre aquel demonio y el pequeño.

- Llévenselo de aquí –ordena a sus secuaces sin apartar la vista de quien estaba frente a él-

- No sé quién demonios seas, pero te destruiré por interrumpir la caza de mi comida. Es más te tomare a ti como plato principal y a esa cría como postre –dice para luego soltar una risa escandalosa-

- Eso si acaso logras ponerme una mano encima –comenzó a prepararse para buscar la manera más rápida y eficaz para acabar con aquel ser-

El demonio oso se fue directamente a atacarlo. Era de un color ocre oscuro, y llevaba una gran armadura sobre su enorme pecho. Kouga fácilmente pudo esquivar el ataque. Dio un salto alto, da un giro en el aire, y al momento que el demonio miraba hacia su dirección se dispuso para caer con una patada directo en su pecho.

El oso de tamaño colosal tan solo permanece tambaleándose pocos segundos, y vuelve a retomar el equilibrio.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –pregunta con resonante voz-

- Eso no fue nada –gruño. Se dispuso a utilizar aquel ataque que le otorgaron los espíritus de los lobos en tierra sagrada. Las Garras sagradas, Gorashi. No solía utilizar ese ataque a menudo, pero ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Había captado el aroma de más lobos, quizás una pequeña manada. No iba a darse el lujo de jugar con aquel demonio-

Nuevamente salto y esta vez en lugar de caer en picada con una patada, lo hizo extendiendo su brazo, teniendo expuestas aquellas garras sagradas. Poco después el monstruo yacía sobre el suelo bañado con su propia sangre.

Al haber acabado con su adversario se dirigió hacia la dirección que habían tomado Ginta y Hakkaku con el cachorro.

/

Ya había anochecido. Luego de reunirse con Hakkaku y Ginta, habían ido a buscar a la familia del cachorro. Se encontraron con diez lobos, tres parejas, tres lobatos, y el cachorro que había salvado. Y todos ellos irían a las montañas del Este. Desde hace algún tiempo que aquella tribu había estado desintegrándose, y ahora solo quedaban ellos diez.

Estaban todos hablando tranquilamente, pero él no participaba en la conversación. Aun tenía algo pasando por su cabeza.

_- ¿Entonces has sido tú el afortunado en tomar a la preciosa Ayame? –le había preguntado el mayor de los lobatos, después que dijeran de donde venían. Libero un gruñido ante aquello. Ocasionando que el lobato se disculpara avergonzado- _

_- Durante un tiempo muchos lobos de diferentes aldeas, incluyendo la nuestra –comienza a decir el que resultaba mayor entre aquella pequeña manada- comenzaron a acercarse a la aldea, luego de que comenzara a rumorearse que el líder de la tribu de las montañas del Este, era muy mayor para seguir liderando. Todos querían ser el nuevo líder de la tribu, él más importante. Pero la joven Ayame se ocupo de rechazarlos a todos. _

Aquello lo había llenado de orgullo. Le gustaba la idea de que nadie más que él, hubiese sido quien atrajera a Ayame. Pero ¿realmente había pasado a ser el líder mayoritario de los lobos? Es cierto que sabía que aquello sucedería algún día, pero no ahora, creía que el abuelo de Ayame seguiría liderando a la tribu unos años más.

- Padre ¿aun tendré a mi hermanito, no es así? –escucha decir al pequeño cachorro, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos. Dirige su mirada azulada hasta donde estaba aquel cachorro, sentado en el regazo de su padre-

- Claro cachorro. Solo debemos esperar a la época de apareamiento para encargarlo –le responde con total normalidad alborotando un poco el cabello gris del cachorro-

- ¿Y cuándo será? –pregunta nuevamente el pequeño-

- Solo faltan unos días –responde ahora la madre de este, para luego dirigirle una mirada cómplice a su pareja-

Se pone de pie, y luego de disculparse, se aleja del grupo, hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo. Ahora todo tenía más sentido. La época de apareamiento, su necesidad de estar con Ayame. Aquello tenía una sola respuesta. Familia. Cachorro.

Y si, además se le añadía el hecho de que fueran pareja alfa de la tribu, todo terminaba dando aquel resultado.

Pero ahora debía detenerse y pensar por un momento. ¿Él quería aquello? Estaba claro que su sangre se lo reclamaba, y que estaba en su obligación el tener que reproducirse.

Una imagen llega a sus pensamientos. Podía ver a Ayame con un cachorro en brazos, su cachorro. Sonríe al pensar aquello. Era algo que quería. Amaba a Ayame, y quería una familia con ella. No había nada más de lo que estuviera tan seguro.

/

Recién acababa de llegar luego de entrenar con algunas lobatas. Aquel se había convertido en su entretenimiento favorito, además de que también la mantenía lo suficientemente distraída como para no pensar en Kouga.

Capta un aroma extremadamente familiar. Era él. Lo sabía. Y al parecer no venia solo, traía consigo una pequeña manada.

Corre hacia su dirección y se detiene al ya poder divisarlo. No sabía porque pero su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente. Se supone que ya debía estar acostumbrada, pero no lo podía evitar.

Kouga se detiene al haber captado más firmemente el aroma de la pelirroja. Alza su vista y allí estaba ella, esperándolo, a solo unos metros de distancia. Corre los metros que los separaban y en solo pocos segundos estaba frente a ella.

Sin decir nada, lleva sus manos a la cintura de ella para atraerla a su cuerpo, y luego sin esperar mucho más, y sin importar los demás presentes, la besa. Comenzó siendo un beso suave, afectuoso, y fue avanzando hasta llegar a volverse febril, insaciable. No eran necesarias las palabras para saber que se habían extrañado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Antes de terminar con aquel beso y separarse de Ayame, muerde su labio inferior levemente, observa el rostro de ella, el cual ahora estaba ligeramente sonrojado, y sonríe.

Se coloca a su lado, y pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, para esperar de aquella manera a los que serian nuevos miembros de la tribu.

/

Mantenía a Ayame entre sus brazos, ambos recostados sobre unas cuantas pieles. Levemente acariciaba la espalda desnuda de ella, y la escuchaba ronronear sutilmente.

A pesar de que acababa de poseerla, aun mantenía aquella necesidad. Un día. Solo un día faltaba para que comenzara la época de apareamiento. Y sabía que hasta entonces se mantendría de aquella manera, queriendo y necesitando más.

Ayame por su parte, estaba debatiéndose entre hablar con el pelinegro en aquel momento o esperar un poco más. Era obvio que esa era una muy buena oportunidad para mencionar el tema de tener un cachorro.

Lo había observado aquella tarde, cuando se presentaron los nuevos miembros. Quedo maravillada al saber que Kouga había ayudado al cachorro, pero aun más la emociono ver como se comportaba con aquel pequeño, pudo notar como entre ellos existía algún tipo de vínculo, y aquello le pareció especial, ya que nunca había visto a Kouga compartir con ningún cachorro. Quizás era tiempo de que se fuera familiarizando con aquella idea. Ambos debían hacerlo.

- Kouga –lo llama al momento que se reincorporaba, separándose de él. Lo escucho gruñir por lo bajo- hay algo de lo que debemos hablar –termina diciendo y voltea a verlo. Él la observo inquieto un momento, y luego se reincorporo también-

- ¿Es sobre la época de apareamiento, no es así? –pregunta sin rodeos mientras tomaba un mechón pelirrojo de su cabello. Ella se sonrojo de inmediato y solo asintió-

- Somos la pareja alfa. Y nunca hemos mencionado el tema de tener cachorros. Quizás sea algo pronto, pero…

- ¿Quieres un cachorro ahora? –la interrumpió y pregunto con un tono que ella no supo reconocer-

- Si –le responde sin dudas- pero yo sola no puedo quererlo. ¿Lo quieres tú? –termina preguntado un poco insegura-

- Desde que te tome como mi mujer, incluso antes, sabia que te querría en mi vida para siempre –comenzó a decir, mientras ahora acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas de ella- eres la única con la que querría formar una familia. Y cuanto antes comencemos mejor –termino diciendo con cierto tono lascivo-

La pelirroja por su parte, lo que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre su macho alfa, mientras este la estrechaba fuertemente hacia su cuerpo.

Justo cuando comenzaban nuevamente con los besos, y tanto en el ambiente como en sus cuerpos empezaba a elevarse la temperatura, Ayame se separo un poco del pelinegro.

- Ahora no –le susurra colocando sus manos en el pecho de él-

- ¿Por qué? –le gruñe por lo bajo-

- Quede para mañana ir a entrenar con las lobas jóvenes –le explica que desde hace tres semanas que hace aquello, y que el entrenamiento de mañana seria el ultimo, bien hasta que terminase la época de apareamiento o en caso de ella quedar en estado, hasta después de haber nacido el cachorro- no puedo estar demasiado cansada –comienza a acercarse a Kouga para susurrarle al oído- Pero te prometo que luego que comience la apoca de apareamiento me tendrás justo aquí –comienza a recostarse sobre las pieles que momentos atrás ocupaban- hasta que acabe la temporada. Dos semanas solo para ti.

- Solo para mí –repite con voz ronca, al momento que se inclinaba hacia ella y le mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. Se recostó a un lado de la joven y la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura para atraerla más hacia él-

/

Era media mañana, había estado hablando tranquilamente con el abuelo de Ayame. Conversaron acerca de la tribu, y el anciano lobo comenzó a darle consejos de cómo mantenerla. Llego un momento cuando el anciano lobo abarco el tema de la época de apareamiento e instantáneamente Kouga le corto la conversa diciendo simplemente que él y Ayame tenían ese asunto resuelto.

Después de haber hablado con la pelirroja, se encontraba en un lio de emociones, aun estaba ansioso, y de cierta forma excitado, y además de ello estaba emocionado e intrigado con la expectativa de ser padre.

Anteriormente no se había visto con cachorros, pero ahora aquello era algo que todo su ser clamaba.

Siente como a ellos se acercan corriendo dos lobatas de cabello cobrizo y tenían unas pequeñas armaduras, las reconocía. Las había visto partir junto a Ayame horas antes, se mantiene alerta y viendo en su dirección hasta que las jóvenes llegan a ellos.

- La señora Ayame ha sido atacada por una víbora, mientras entrenábamos –logra decir una de las lobatas con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento-

Sintió como su corazón se oprimía al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Dónde está? –pregunta intentando controlarse internamente-

- La hemos llevado a su cueva

Voltea a ver al anciano lobo, y silenciosamente este le indico que se marchara. Intento mantener la calma hasta llegar a la cueva pero no podía evitar imaginar lo peor. Sabía a ciencia cierta que una mordida de víbora podría a llegar a ser mortal, incluso para un youkai como ellos, debido a la rapidez con la que podría expandirse por su cuerpo.

Al llegar a la cueva, sintió que dejo de respirar por minutos al verla inconsciente sobre las pieles en que ambos estuvieron aquella madrugada. Se acerco a ella apesadumbrado y se acuclillo a su lado, toma una de sus manos, y acaricio su rostro. Estaba ardiendo.

Y así pasaron tres días, la fiebre subía y bajaba. Ayame deliraba en su inconsciencia, y en ocasiones llamaba a el pelinegro. Kouga por su parte se sentía inútil, se supone que él debía cuidarla y protegerla y no había podido hacerlo, verla de aquella manera lo estaba destrozando.

Habían estado dándole plantas medicinales para contraatacar el efecto del veneno, pero aquello no resultaba tan fácilmente, si tan solo ocupasen de poder espiritual, resultaría más sencillo, pero a la única persona que podía acudir se había marchado y no podía hacer nada. Tan solo seguir esperando.

El tiempo se volvía en su contra, cada minuto que pasaba era un tormento. Él era capaz de enfrentarse a grandes enemigos, soportar graves heridas, pero ver a su mujer inconsciente, escuchar cómo se quejaba y lo llamaba, era algo nada fácil de soportar. Quería golpear algo, destruir. La angustia, dolor e impotencia que se formaban en su interior había sido algo que nunca había sentido. Miedo de perder a alguien importante, alguien que ama.

**Continuara..! **

**Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo de este pequeña historia =) **

**Madoka, Al Shinomori y Rijeayko me alegro que les haya gustado el fic.. como quien dice me lanze a la deriva cuando comencé a escribir porque no son muchos los seguidores de esta pareja y eso es triste, porque es una pareja muy bonita *-*… Gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Fue en la madrugada del cuarto día cuando la pelirroja por fin despertó. Kouga se mantenía atento, y no le permitía hacer nada. Pasaron dos días de aquella manera.

- Ya estoy bien –le insistió Ayame por enésima vez al pelinegro-

Al despertar de su inconsciencia y ver a Kouga a su lado, sabiendo que había permanecido a su lado, la conmovió se sobremanera. Sabía que el realmente la amaba. Pero ahora que estaba bien y fuera de peligro, el hecho de que el no la dejase si siquiera salir de la cueva estaba comenzando a frustrarla.

Por su parte Kouga no dice nada a lo mencionado por su mujer, tan solo la observa fijamente. Aun tenía la sensación de temor. No quería que nada le sucediera. Ella era su mujer y el debía protegerla de cualquier peligro. Pero no lo había hecho.

¿Si no había podido proteger a su mujer y alejarla del peligro, como lo haría con su cachorro?

/

Menos de una semana quedaba para que terminara la época de apareamiento, y Kouga y ella aun no habían si quiera intentado nada, al contrario notaba como su macho alfa se mostraba evasivo cuando ella comenzada a insinuársele desde hace pocos días, después de haberse recuperado. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, y se sentía casi de maravilla si no fuera por el hecho de que ahora el pareciese haber cambiado sus ideas de formar una familia.

- Kouga –lo llama. Él voltea hacia su dirección- ¿Cambiaste de idea acerca de tener un cachorro? –pregunta sin mas-

El pelinegro la ve durante un segundo y tras dar un suspiro dirige su mirada hacia el suelo de la cueva.

- No creo que sea un buen momento para tener un cachorro, Ayame –le dice simplemente sin dejar notar algún tipo de emoción en su voz-

Aunque su sangre le exigía de sobremanera que tomase a su mujer y concibiera su primer descendiente, no podía hacerlo. Primero se aseguraría de ser lo suficientemente fuerte, antes de tener algún cachorro, y así estar seguro de que podría proteger a su cachorro y a su mujer.

Siente como ella se pone de pie, voltea a verla y ve como se dirige a la salida de la cueva.

- Espera Ayame ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta al ponerse en pie y rápidamente impedir que se fuera, tomándola de un brazo-

- No tengo motivo para permanecer aquí. Iré a ayudar en la aldea –dice intentado soltarse de Kouga-

- Debes quedarte y descansar

- No. ¡Estoy harta de estar aquí sin hacer nada! –grita exasperada, librándose al final del pelinegro- Estoy perfectamente. Puede que aun no te hayas dado cuenta pero soy más fuerte de lo que aparento. He sobrevivido a cosas peores que la mordida de una víbora ¿Por qué crees que mi abuelo se mantuvo tranquilo estos días? Él lo sabe.

Kouga parpadea un par de veces tratando de asimilar rápidamente aquello. ¿Qué ella había sobrevivido a cosas peores? Ni siquiera podía imaginar aquello.

- Aun así yo debo ser capaz de protegerte, y no lo hice –le dice de un momento a otro. Ve como ella lo mira extrañada, sin comprender lo que decía-

- Tú no estuviste allí, no podías hacer nada

- Debí haber estado. ¡Maldición! –grita frustrado- ¿Si no pude protegerte a ti, como podre proteger a nuestro cachorro?

Ayame lo ve conmovida.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿No poder proteger a nuestro cachorro?

- ¿A ti no?

- Solo un poco. Pero sé muy bien que nuestro cachorro estará perfectamente protegido y cuidado, por ti y por mí. No necesitas hacerte más fuerte para eso, quizás no lo sepas, pero luego de tener cachorros cada youkai obtiene un instinto de protección aun más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Mi abuelo me lo dijo –termina explicando al ver el rostro desentonado del pelinegro. Ella también había tenido aquellas preocupaciones y se las había confesado a su abuelo, quien le aseguro que no había de que preocuparse-

Kouga no dice nada, tan solo se queda pensando en aquellas palabras. ¿En verdad sería capaz de cuidar y proteger a su cachorro tan solo dependiendo del instinto?

- Podrías entrenar todo lo que quieras, incluso durante años, pero siempre tendrás ese temor –Ayame se acerca a él y acaricia una de sus mejillas- no podrás evitar preocuparte por el bienestar de nuestros cachorros, y es eso lo que te convertirá en un buen padre –le termina por decir con una sonrisa sincera- Pero no lo sabrás si no lo experimentas.

El pelinegro la observa entre inquieto y consternado. Ve los ojos verdes de ella fijamente, sin decir una palabra, intentaba establecer sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Su sangre le impulsaba a tomarla y su conciencia le decía que no estaba preparado.

Ayame libera un suspiro acongojado, se separa un poco de él, para luego decir:

- Muy bien. Si no te sientes preparado, esperaremos hasta el próximo año –separándose de él. Kouga la retiene al instante, sujetándola nuevamente por uno de sus brazos- Kouga no… -no logra decir nada más. Sintió como los labios de su macho estaban sobre los suyos, ofreciéndole un beso casi frenético, tras solo unos segundos, que se mantuvo atónita, le respondió el beso con el mismo frenesí-

Había sucumbido ante la exigencia de su sangre, la deseaba más que nunca. Si su instinto le indicaba enormemente aparearse, no podía estar mal, la naturaleza no cometía errores.

El aroma incrementado de excitación llego a sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo separar del beso para inhalar aun mejor aquel perfume natural. Gruñe por lo bajo, no solo era el aroma de la excitación que identificaba, estaba mezclado con una nueva esencia, una que hacía que la sangre en sus venas hirviera aun mas y fluyera con más fuerza y rapidez.

Comienza a darle pequeños besos en el cuello al momento que también le quitaba la piel y la armadura con la cual vestía, en pocos minutos se ocupo de despojarla de todo. Ella por su parte intentaba hacer lo mismo con él, completando su objetivo.

Estaba sumamente excitada y no habían más que comenzado. Comenzaba a sentir un calor proveniente de su vientre. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba en su interior.

Kouga coloco sus manos en las mejillas de ella y las acaricio. La vio con un ardiente deseo y ella lo veía de la misma manera. Dirige sus manos hasta la cabeza de ella y suelta las coletas que sostenían su cabello, dejando que el cabello rojizo callera libremente sobre su espalda, hombros y pechos desnudos.

- Eres hermosa –dice al verla de aquella manera. Un pequeño sonrojo se forma en las mejillas de Ayame- Te amo

- Yo también te amo –dice antes de unir sus labios con los de él y pasar sus brazos por su cuello. Kouga la toma en brazos y luego camina los pocos pasos que los separaban de las pieles que hacían de futon improvisado. La recuesta con sumo cuidado y se acomoda sobre ella sin dejar de besarla-

Separan sus labios, mas él no deja de besarla, comienza un recorrido de besos desde sus mejillas hacia su cuello, y finalmente descender hasta aquel par de montañas que adornaban aquel cuerpo que deseaba. Los besa y lame a su antojo, escuchándola liberar gemidos suaves que lo incitaban aun más. Toma uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y juguetea con él, con una de sus manos acaricia el pecho libre de ella, pellizcando en ocasiones el pezón de ese pecho.

Al haberse ocupado de ambos senos, dejándolos rojos y totalmente erguidos, continua descendiendo con besos, pasa por el estomago y se detiene unos segundos más en su vientre, aquel lugar el cual albergara a su cachorro en los próximos meses.

Baja un poco más y llega a ese lugar que emanaba la esencia que lo estaba desquiciando, y la besa allí, en donde nadie más que él podría llegar a tocarla o siquiera mirarla.

Gime mas fuerte al sentir como él había llegado a aquella zona tan sensible, mueve sus caderas para alejarse un poco, pero Kouga sujeta firmemente sus piernas para que permanezca justo allí. Con sus manos aprieta fuertemente las pieles debajo de si, cuando el introdujo sus dedos en ella mientras aun la lamia y besaba.

Movió sus dedos en el interior húmedo de ella y la sintió agitarse. Le fascinaba hacerla sentir placer y escucharla gemir su nombre. Saca sus dedos lentamente para volver a introducirlos de la misma manera, y continúa haciéndolo una y otra vez acelerando un poco más esos movimientos.

Pudo sentir como Ayame se estremecía, y como sus dedos quedaban prisioneros en su interior, mientras emanaba aun más de aquella esencia, retira sus dedos y sorbe un poco de ella, la esencia de su mujer.

Al terminar asciende con prisa y captura los labios de ella de forma enardecida. Gruñe y se separa del beso al sentir como la pelirroja con una de sus manos rodeaba su miembro erecto.

Ayame lo empuja un poco, dejándolo ahora a él recostado sobre las pieles. Y ahora con ambas mano comienza a acariciar aquel trozo de carne caliente que reclamaba atención. Juguetea solo un poco con él antes de que Kouga en un impulso vuelva a dejarlos en la posición original.

- No puedo contenerme –dice con su voz ronca dejando emitir el deseo que poseía-

Separa las piernas de la pelirroja y se acomoda entre ellas. Libera un gemido ronco al igual que ella cuando su miembro roza la entrada de ella. Se separa un poco para tomar impulso y luego arremeter de forma salvaje y entrar por completo en ella.

Contemplo un segundo orgasmo cuando él la penetro con tal fuerza. Rodeo la espalda de él con sus brazos arañándola un poco, y arqueo la suya dejando que sus senos rozaran el pecho de él. Kouga comenzó a embestirla de forma lenta. Él la besa rápidamente en los labios, pero desciende hacia su cuello, y comienza a lamer aquella marca de posesión.

Ella muerde sus propios labios intento acallar los gemidos, pero finalmente los deja expresar, liberando un aliento caliente en los oídos de él. Lo escucha gruñir mas salvajemente, y ella libera un aullido aun mas alto al sentir como el parecía crecer en su interior. Con sus piernas abrazo la cintura de él, sintiendo como comenzaba con embestidas más rápidas y profundas.

El final se acercaba y ambos lo sabían. Kouga sabía que debía tener precaución, ya que si no, Ayame podría terminar incubando a más de un cachorro, cosa que sería arriesgada. Y mientras el tuviese el control aquello no sucedería.

Continua con embestidas aun mas aceleradas, mientras ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo. Siente como ella se estremece bajo de si, y como su miembro es apresado con arrebato, arremete en ella una vez más con fuerza, alcanzando el placer inmaculado y liberando su ardiente semilla en el abrigador, ardiente y fértil interior de ella.

Finalmente se deja caer a un lado, llevado a Ayame consigo, no queriendo desprenderse de ella. La escucha liberar otro gemido al realizar aquel movimiento.

Se mantiene haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda desnuda. Escucha como la respiración de ambos mantenía un mismo ritmo, al igual que el latido de sus corazones, estaban en completa sincronía, sonríe al pensar aquello. No cabía duda de que eran el uno para el otro. Y quizás llevaran unidos más tiempo del que pudiesen imaginar. Él sabía que con nadie más sentiría aquello, lo que existían en ellos era especial y único, como si estuviesen unidos por fuerzas mas allá de lo sobrenatural.

Siente como la pelirroja comienza a besar su cuello, lamiendo también la marca de posesión, pasando luego a su pecho. Gruñe al sentirse excitado nuevamente, y la escucha gemir a ella tras haber sentido como su miembro se avivaba nuevamente en su interior.

-Ayame –dice con voz ronca, mientras ella aun besaba su pecho-

- Necesito mas –le susurra ella al oído de forma ronroneante, mientras se movía sobre él-

Se alza un poco quedando sentada sobre Kouga y ofreciéndole una vista impecable de sus senos, y él por su parte se ocupa de tomarlos entre sus manos y masajearlos a su antojo. Por unos momentos fue ella quien guio sus movimientos, manteniendo un ritmo pausado y delicioso, deleitándose cada vez más por cada segundo que el permanecía en su interior.

Ahora el coloca sus manos en la cintura de Ayame para así comenzar a ser quien controlara la fuerza y velocidad de las arremetidas, manteniendo un equilibrio salvaje. Ella apoya sus manos en el pecho de él y lo araña levemente al sentir como, otra vez, comenzaba a ser invadida por aquella bien conocida sacudida de placer. Dejándose entregar al éxtasis total cuando sintió nuevamente la esencia viva de él esparcirse por su vientre. Llegando ambos a la cima de un clímax majestuoso y vehemente.

**Continuara…! **

**/***/**

**Hola! Acá les traigo el tercer capitulo =) **

**Al Shinomori y Rijeayko gracias por continuar la historia =) y amiga Maritza tienes razón Kouga en la seria era un tonto.. pero en este fic es todo lo contrario *-*.. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que ya será el último! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Ya tenía tres meses encinta, y ya no estaba tan cansada, ni dormía tanto como en las primeras semanas, pero aun así Kouga la hacía descansar un poco más de lo suficiente.

Él se había separado de su lado solo en tres ocasiones, y en ninguna se llego a ausentar por más de tres días. Le había dicho que no quería perderse ningún momento de aquella etapa, que quería estar al tanto de cada pormenor.

Le daba una grata emoción verlo tan ilusionado e impaciente, al igual que ella, por la llegada de su primer cachorro.

Ahora mismo estaban de regreso a su cueva luego de haber compartido la tarde con su abuelo. El pelinegro iba unos pasos delante de ella, estando alerta ante cualquier peligro que pudiese acontecer.

Ella había cambiado un poco su apariencia, debido a que sus senos habían aumentado de tamaño y su vientre ya comenzaba a hacerse más evidente, había optado por modificar la armadura que cubría su abdomen y pecho, por un lienzo de piel en color blanco que solo cubría su busto, pero que para según Kouga no era lo suficiente.

Se detiene llevando sus manos hacia su vientre levemente abultado. Su cachorro se estaba moviendo por primera vez.

- Kouga –lo llama. El pelinegro voltea rápidamente viéndola con cautela y atención-

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta con cierto tono de alarma al ver como ella mantenía sus manos sobre su vientre-

- Ven, rápido –le insta extendiendo una mano hacia él, mientras sonríe. Él se acerca a Ayame al instante, ella toma una de sus manos con la suya y la coloca en su vientre- Justo allí, ¿lo sientes? –le pregunta denotando un gran regocijo-

El ojiazul solo asiente, mientras sonreía levemente. Su cachorro estaba comenzando a manifestarse, dentro de aquel refugio que era su madre. Una muestra evidente de que todo marchaba en temples agraciadas.

/*****/

Ayame se encontraba a solas con su abuelo, ya que Kouga estaba ocupándose de las cosas de la tribu. Él ya había comenzado a tener un poco más de control con respecto a cómo liderar a aquella gran manada, y era algo que le resultaba bastante bien.

Solo unas pocas semanas faltaban para que tuviese a su cachorro con ella, y estaba cada vez mas ansiosa e inquieta. Debido a ello se había acercado a Yuma, la madre del cachorro que había salvado Kouga meses atrás, puesto a que ella también estaba encinta y ya era madre le resultaba de gran apoyo y la ayudaba a disipar sus dudas.

Yuma le había dicho que mientras más se acercase la fecha de alumbramiento, se iba a sentir vulnerable e insegura, pero que luego a medida que avanzase mas su estado de preñes se volvería instintivamente más cuidadosa y protectora.

- ¿Ya han pensado en que nombre le pondrán al cachorro? –le pregunta su abuelo de un momento a otro, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos-

- No, aun no. Esperaremos a que nazca, ya que no sabemos que será –lo dice mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su bien abultado vientre-

- Es un macho –dice con certeza el anciano lobo-

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –lo mira intrigada y curiosa-

- Simplemente lo sé –el anciano lobo dirige su vista hacia el infinito cielo. Ya comenzaba a presentarse el ocaso- El cachorro debería tener un nombre fuerte, quizás parecido al de Kouga.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, ambos viendo aquel majestuoso atardecer, que lentamente se asomaba por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de color naranja y rojo compenetrándose ellos y difuminándose el azul celestial que antes se divisaba.

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunta Ayame haciendo referencia hacia si su cachorro seria macho o no. Ella estaba sonriendo y aun mantenía su mano sobre su vientre, y ahora su retoño se encontraba moviéndose paulatinamente-

- No me equivoque contigo –responde su abuelo al volver su vista hacia ella, y de alguna manera ella percibió que le sonreía-

/*****/

Se había tardado un poco más de lo que había planeado, pero debía ocuparse se aquellos monstruos que habían estado atacando a las afueras de la aldea, no eran demonios fuertes pero sí que molestos, y los suficientes para causar daños en la tribu si se acercaban más de lo debido. Y ahora que era macho alfa, era su deber mantener a salvo a toda la manada, y más aun a su mujer y a su futuro cachorro.

Ya iba camino de regreso a la cueva que compartía con Ayame. La pelirroja el día de ayer se había estado comportando un tanto extraña, estaba inquieta e intranquila, y no había querido salir de la cueva ni siquiera para ir a ver a su abuelo, y él había permanecido a su lado hasta esta mañana, poco después que amaneciera habían llegado Ginta y Hakkaku informándole lo que estaba sucediendo a las afueras de la aldea, y aunque no le agradaba la idea de alejarse de Ayame, tuvo que hacerlo.

Ella lo había mirado con cierto tono de inquietud al saber que debía marcharse, pero luego solo asintió, y le dijo que regresara lo más pronto que pudiese.

Al ya estar cerca de la cueva, no pudo percibir el claro aroma de Ayame, así que apresuro su paso, al llegar puedo notar que ella no estaba allí, incluso parecía que no había estado ahí desde hace horas. Al observar en el cielo como ya dentro de poco atardecería, y suponiendo que Ayame se había ido a ver a su abuelo, se dirigió hasta allá.

Al llegar con el anciano lobo, vio que estaba solo, no había rastro de la pelirroja.

- Veo que ya has regresado –dice el anciano al verlo-

- Si. ¿Ayame vino a verlo? –pregunta y ve como el colosal lobo lo mira extrañado-

- No, ella hoy tampoco vino ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No está en la cueva así que pensé que había venido con usted –vio como el anciano dirigía su vista hacia el horizonte-

- Quizás ella… -dijo después de unos instantes el silencio, y se interrumpió a él mismo- ¿Por qué no la buscas en la aldea? Pudo haber ido con Yuma.

Kouga no dijo nada mas, tan solo se retiro y se dirigió a la aldea. Ayame había estado pasando mucho tiempo como aquella loba, posiblemente estaría con ella, y puesto además que hace pocos días había nacido el cachorro que esperaba, quizás la pelirroja quería estar con ella.

Tardo unos minutos en encontrar a Yuma con su familia, el pequeño cachorro que él había rescatado corría de un lado a otro, mientras era vigilado cautelosamente por su padre. Yuma permanecía sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol con el cachorro recién nacido en brazos, una vez mas no había señales de Ayame. Se acerco a ella directamente.

- Oh, Líder Kouga –le saludo ella de forma amigable como siempre que se veían- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Has visto a Ayame? –pregunta sin miramientos, él no solía ser tan hostil, pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba su mujer, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse-

- No, ella no ha venido por aquí… ¿No está en su cueva?

- No. Y tampoco está con su abuelo. No sé dónde diablos pueda estar –exclama frustrado finalmente-

Yuma permanece en silencio un par de segundos.

- El parto de Ayame estaba muy próximo, ella solo me llevaba unos días de diferencia –comienza a decir, Kouga la miro sin entender muy bien lo que decía- muchas lobas cuando van a tener a su primer cachorro se sienten inseguras, incluso puede que días antes del alumbramiento estén más inquietas e intranquilas. De seguro ella sentía que su cachorro estaba próximo a nacer. Si no está en su cueva, debe hacer ido a un lugar donde se sintiese a salvo, un lugar donde no fuese a ser atacada, ya que sabe que mientras este teniendo al cachorro estará completamente indefensa.

Kouga no sabía cómo reaccionar, Ayame estaba sola en algún lugar que le era incierto mientras que posiblemente estaba ya en labor de parto. Sin decir nada y sumergido en las palabras que la acababa de decir Yuma, se aleja.

Estuvo recorriendo el bosque y los alrededores de la aldea por casi una hora, y aun no encontraba a la pelirroja. Había capturado su aroma hace unos minutos pero aun no lograba definir donde estaba.

Escucha un grito a lo lejos, estremeciéndose, era ella, lo sabía. Cada uno de sus sentidos pudo reconocerlo, y sentía como su sangre ardía ante aquel sentimiento de quebranto. Corre en dirección de donde prevenía el grito pero aun no llegaba a ningún lado, a su alrededor solo había montañas y arboles, nada más.

Luego de correr unos minutos más llega al desemboque de una catarata. El aroma de Ayame era más fuerte en aquel lugar, al igual que otro aroma que aun no reconocía por completo.

De un salto atraviesa la catarata, para entrar en la pequeña cueva que estaba detrás de ella. Y allí estaba su mujer, sentada en un rincón de aquella cueva, pudo notar como ella mantenía entre sus brazos a su cachorro mientras este se alimentaba de su seno. Ella lo miro por unos segundos y luego sonrió. Él se acerco a ella y no pudo evitar abrazarla, teniendo cuidado con la pequeña cría.

- Mi abuelo tenía razón, es un macho –le informa Ayame minutos después, él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de presunción- ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Kouta? –termina preguntando con un pequeño bostezo-

- Es perfecto –responde mientras que acaricia la pequeña cabeza del cachorro- Ahora debes descansar un poco –vio como ella planeaba responder y le dedico una mirada reprobatoria, finalmente ella accedió-

Como ya había comenzado a anochecer y sabiendo que se quedarían allí hasta la mañana siguiente, fue a buscar un par de ramas para encender una pequeña fogata que les brindara calor durante la noche. Luego de encenderla se dirige hacia donde estaba ya la somnolienta Ayame y con cuidado la envuelve entre sus brazos, a ella y al cachorro, brindándoles un poco mas de calor.

Muy posiblemente aquella noche no dormiría, pero estaría satisfecho, por primera vez estaba con su familia y quería disfrutar plenamente aquel momento, aunque bien sabía que aquello duraría por mucho tiempo.

/*****/

Ayame se había disculpado con Kouga y lo había dejado con el pequeño Kouta, de ya cuatro meses de edad, en la cueva. Se marcho con la excusa de ir a hacer algunas cosas en la aldea con las lobatas, pero la verdad era que había identificado un aroma familiar y que hace mucho se había esfumado.

Era el aroma de un antiguo miembro de la tribu. Takeshi. Él se había ido de la aldea mucho antes de que Kouga llegara, luego de que ella rechazara su oferta de tomarla como su mujer, aunque bien en aquel tiempo no tenía la certeza de que Kouga sintiera algo por ella guardaba la esperanza de que fuera por ella, además de ello no podía unirse a alguien a quien no amaba.

Si, es cierto que guardaba aprecio hacia aquel castaño joven lobo, con color de ojos de un verde oliva profundo, era un chico amable y muy apuesto, no podía negarlo, pero no lo amaba. Aunque bien sabia que él si guardaba aquella clase de sentimientos para con ella.

- Oh, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿La misma Ayame ha venido a recibirme personalmente de vuelta a la tribu? –escucha aquello a sus espaldas, se voltea con rapidez y allí estaba él, con sus ojos entornados y una media sonrisa en su rostro- ¿O quizás ahora deba llamarte de otra manera, ya que te has convertido en la hembra líder?

- Ayame esta bien, Takeshi –dice simplemente- Dime ¿Por qué has regresado a la aldea? –al terminar con la pregunta lo ve sonreír un poco más, aquella sonrisa atraía a muchas de las lobatas de la tribu pero no a ella-

- Nunca planee irme para siempre, Ayame. Además esta aldea es mi hogar –dice con suficiencia-

- Takeshi, quiero dejarte en claro que lo que sea que haya sucedido entre nosotros, quede en el pasado ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero… si entre nosotros no sucedió nada, tú te ocupaste de rechazarme ¿recuerdas? En aquel momento me sentí herido, y en parte fue por eso que decidí marcharme por un tiempo.

- Aun así. Te agradecería que no se mencionara nada de esto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de tu pareja se entere de algo que…? –se vio interrumpido por una tercera voz a unos cuantos metros-

- ¿Enterarme de qué? –se escucho la voz de Kouga, y este a su vez avanzo hasta llegar a un lado de Ayame-

- Kouga… -susurro su nombre perturbada, ella no había hecho nada, pero aun así se sentía culpable, seguramente por la exigencia de fidelidad que existía en su raza-

- Vaya, veo que después de todo si viniste a cumplir con tu promesa –menciona Takeshi tras haberle dirigido una mirada al pelinegro-

- ¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunta molesto, aquel sujeto parecía conocerlo, pero él no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser, y al parecer tenía un misterio con Ayame, estaba comenzando a irritarlo-

- Mi nombre es Takeshi, y soy miembro de la tribu, tiempo atrás me retire a tener una especie de exilio, pero ya es hora de regresar a casa –responde tranquilamente el castaño- A menos que… usted no me permita quedarme… -termina por decir con cierto tono desafiante-

- ¿Por qué razón no te permitiría permanecer en la aldea? ¿Acaso entre tú y mi mujer existió algo?

- ¡Por Kami! ¡No! –grita alterada Ayame-

- ¿Entonces de que tienes miedo de que me entere? –le pregunta a la pelirroja, viéndola fijamente-

- No tienes porque ocultarlo, Ayame –dice Takeshi luego de que esta permaneciera unos segundos sin decir nada, y al ver como esta solo le ofrecía una mirada reprobatoria, sonrió, y decidió continuar- Lo que ella no quiere que sepas es que se ocupo de rechazarme hace ya… ¿tres años? Si no me equivoco. Así como también se ocupo de rechazar a otros cuantos lobos que vinieron a proponerle maridaje. Y todo por… -fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por Ayame-

- ¡Cállate! –grita exasperada, por alguna razón no quería que el pelinegro se enterase de aquello, de ser así se enteraría de que ella siempre estuvo esperándolo, y aunque si bien es cierto, al admitirlo se sentiría como una niña que se mantenía atada a las esperanzas-

Kouga permaneció en silencio. Aquello ya lo sabía. Lo había escuchado del mayor de los lobos de la pequeña manada que había llevado a la aldea. Él había mencionado lo mismo, que Ayame había estado rechazando a todos los jóvenes lobos que llegaban con la intención de tomarla como su mujer.

En su momento, claro que le molestaba imaginar a un sinfín de pretendientes que iban con la intención de reclamarla, aquello era algo inaceptable. Pero por otro lado se sentía satisfecho y jactancioso al saber que nadie más que él mismo había logrado reclamarla, porque aunque si bien es cierto que un principio ella también lo intento rechazar le explico sus motivos, y finalmente había sido suya. Suya para siempre.

- Kouga ¿Dónde está Kouta? –pregunta la pelirroja intentando disuadir aquella discrepancia-

- Lo deje con tu abuelo –dice simplemente. Formando nuevamente un silencio incomodo-

Ayame suelta un suspiro resignado.

- Iré a verlo –informa para luego retirarse, quería evitar englobarse en una conversación con Kouga, explicándole los motivos por el cual ella había rechazado a todos los lobos que iban a proponérsele-

Kouga no menciono nada luego de que Ayame informaba que se iba, tan solo se mantuvo observándola hasta que desapareció de su vista.

- Espero que la estés haciendo feliz –escucha que se lo dice Takeshi haciéndole volver su vista hacia él- Después de todo espero mucho tiempo para estar contigo

- ¿Espero por mi?

_- Lo he esperado desde hace mucho –es la respuesta de ella, para luego colocarse de puntillas y unir sus labios con los de él- _

Recuerda aquellas palabras que le había dicho la pelirroja la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

- Tú fuiste el motivo por el cual rechazo a quien viniera a pedirle emparejarse con ella ¿acaso no lo sabías? –inquiere al castaño levantando una ceja-

Realmente no, no lo sabía. Ella lo había estado esperando desde aquella noche del Arcoíris lunar, e incluso luego de que ella fue a buscarlo y él se había negado en recordarla y le había dicho que no se iría con ella, Ayame lo espero.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se mantuvo esperándolo durante tanto tiempo, habiendo tenido varios pretendientes capaces de ofrecer lo que se necesitaba? Incluso aquel lobo castaño parado frente a él, parecía querer realmente a la pelirroja.

Claro que el hecho de que ella los rechazase, no resultaba ahora de gran problemática, puesto que él estaba con ella, y habían formado una pequeña familia. Justo ahora no podía imaginar a Ayame emparejada con otro lobo, pues que ella se había convertido en su existencia.

Ve durante unos segundos a Takeshi, para luego dar media vuelta y antes de retirarse dijo:

- Puedes permanecer en la aldea –y sin decir más se marcho para ir con su mujer-

En solo unos minutos ya estaba en el refugio del gran anciano lobo. Ayame se mantenía hablando con su abuelo mientras sostenía al pequeño cachorro en brazos, supuso que ya se había dormido.

Se dispuso a acercarse a ellos pero no menciono palabra alguna. Sabía que no era buena idea hablar delante del ex patriarca y abuelo de la chica, y menos de algo que la pelirroja no quería conversar.

Se mantuvo observando a su mujer y a su descendiente. Kouta crecía con rapidez, su cabello era de color negro como el suyo, y tenía los ojos verdes de su madre.

Al notar como pronto comenzaría a caer la noche, le dijo a Ayame para que se marchasen a su cueva, esta a su vez asintió y luego de despedirse de su abuelo, los tres marcharon a casa.

Cuando ya dejaron al pequeño Kouta durmiendo plácidamente, después de haber sido alimentado por su madre. Él se acerco su mujer y le insto que salieran de la cueva, ella accedió y al ya estar fuera, le dijo:

- Estuviste esperándome –afirma vacilante. Ella lo escudriña con la mirada y él continuo- A pesar de que pudiste comprometerte con otro lobo, esperaste por mí, sin tener la seguridad de que vendría. No te lo cuestiono, pero… quiero saber el motivo.

Ayame permaneció en silencio solo un par de segundos, mientras alzaba su vista hacia el gran firmamento nocturno colmado por miles de estrellas.

- Cuando era niña –comienza a decir por fin- mi madre me dijo: "Luego de que una pareja de lobos se une, nada podría separarlos, puesto que ellos estarán unidos para siempre" –recuerda aquello con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aquellas palabras jamás las olvidaría. Al instante continuo hablando- es cierto que llegaron a la aldea muchos lobos buscando ser mis pretendientes, y si todos fueron rechazados fue por una razón, no me imaginaba con ellos por el resto de mi vida, y por mucho que lo necesitase la tribu no me forzaría a estar con alguien a quien no amase o que no me amase a mi… -termina por decir y voltea su vista hacia el pelinegro-

_- Lo siento Kouga, pero no puedo unirme contigo. No puedes ver esto como un simple compromiso de algo que se prometió hace mucho. Debes sentirlo y quererlo de verdad…_

Aquellas palabras regresan a su cabeza como un pequeño rayo. Es cierto que ella lo había estado esperando, pero también es cierto que no solo esperaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo de liderar la tribu, ella esperaba por sobre todo aquello que él regresara para amarla. Y lo hizo. Él la amaba más que a nada.

Kouga se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla suavemente.

- ¿Crees en lo que dijo tu madre? –le pregunto manteniendo su vista fija en la de ella-

- ¿Lo crees tú? –le responde con aquella pregunta, dudosa-

- Podría comenzar a creerlo –manifiesta sinceramente con una sonrisa en sus labios-

- Para siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿no te parece?

- No si ese tiempo lo comparto contigo -dice mientras estrechaba a la pelirroja entre sus brazos-

Y aquello era cierto. Una vida no sería suficiente para amarla y demostrarle que lo que existía entre ellos, era algo que estaba sentenciado desde hace años atrás. Ella era su mujer, su familia, la madre de su cachorro, y no podría ser de otra manera. Porque sin duda alguna no podría imaginarse compartiendo su vida con alguien más que no fuese Ayame. Y mucho menos podía imaginársela a ella con otro lobo.

Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo sabía. Aquel pacto había sido estipulado desde que ambos vieron juntos el arcoíris lunar, y había sido sellado en el momento mismo de su unión. Una unión que duraría por la eternidad.

**FIN**

**Bueno, bueno, aquí está el capítulo final de este pequeño fic =) Me alegra que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **

**Como se pudieron dar cuenta esta basada luego de "Kanketsu Hen" y la historia continua en "Mi mayor anhelo ¿No es el tuyo?" un fic de Inu y Kag, donde se muestra la pareja unos tres años más adelante =) **

**Me despido gratificantemente! C=**


End file.
